Kurt's Punishment
by MarchingbandGLEEK XD
Summary: Kurt's suddenly being a bitch to the new directions after his dad goes away for three months and thinks he can do whatever he wants. The New directions didn't like the way he was treating them. (Full Sum, Inside) Warnings: Infantilism. Diapering of Teen. Mouth Washing. Cursing. Rated T for now
1. Kurt's Been Bad Again

**Title: Kurt's Punishment**

**Author: XxXYoulovemeanywaysXxX**

**Summary: Kurt's suddenly being a bitch to the new directions after his dad goes away for two months and thinks he can do whatever he wants. The New directions didn't like the way he was treating them. And now he was doing bad in school and being mean to every one else. So while Burt's away with Carol. Finn and the new directions decide to give Kurt an unusual punishment that might put him to the way he was before.**

**Warnings: Infantilism. Diapering of Teen. Mouth Washing. Cursing.**

**Disclaimer: Ryan Murphy owns glee. I just own this story. **

**Authors Note: Don't message me saying this is disgusting and all that shit. If you don't like this then go away and don't read. ^_^ If you do message me saying stuff like that I'll just block you and ignore what you say. In this Finn is older then Kurt and Finn never called Kurt a fag. There is OOC!Kurt OOC!Finn.**

Parental!ND 

**Chapter 1: Kurt's been bad again. (Prolouge)**

Finn had gotten the mail that day after school. He got his and Kurt's report card. Kurt's grades got lower, and he looked at Kurt's absences and realized Kurt had been skipping school too. Probably to see that Dalton Academy Boyfriend he had. This had started ever since Burt had went to washington DC. He was going to be gone for three months. This was bad. Kurt was in the living room watching Jersey Shore when Finn walked in the room. Finn had taken the remote from the couch and turned off the tv. He showed Kurt his report card.

"Kurt, What is this?" Finn asked with a stern tone in his voice. Kurt rose an eyebrow.

"My report card. What's it to ya?" Kurt asked. Finn frowned.

"Your grades are low and your attendance is dropping. Can you explain what's going on?" Finn asked. Burt wasn't going to like this, He knew it.

"I don't have to answer to you. You aren't my boss." Kurt snapped at him again.

"But I am your brother, and I do have my concerns." Finn explained. Kurt looked at him.

"Step-Brother. We're not blood related." Kurt said matter-of-factly.

"Kurt, Don't act like this right now please! Are you still talking to that Dalton boy? Blaze...?" Finn asked, curiously.

"Blaine." Kurt corrected. "And myob! Like seriously." Kurt said annoyed. He took the remote but Finn snatched it from his hand.

"Myob?" Finn questioned.

"Mind Your Own _Business_!" Kurt told him. Kurt tried to snatch the remote back but Finn had a death grip on it.

"Kurt. You should really be punished! I'm appualed by how you are acting. You never skipped school before and now you are doing it to see some boy who might just use you! Plus you always kept your grades at a B average. Which could be better." Finn commented.

"You aren't my fucking parent! So quit trying to act like it! Leave me alone!" Kurt yelled at him. Finn got pissed. Kurt was past that stage. Kurt did not know why Finn was suddenly acting like this, He wished he would just go away and make out with Rachel, Is bitch girlfriend.

"Kurt knock it off with that language!" Finn argued. Kurt stood up.

"No. I can do whatever the hell I want too..." Kurt declared and started to walk away. Finn frowned it was an angry frown. He grabbed Kurt's wrist.

"We're not done talking about this!" Finn said. Kurt frowned.

"Ow let go of me. You fucking dick!" That was it. Kurt had crossed the line. Finn had to drag Kurt all the way to the bathroom. He sat Kurt on the toilet and locked the door.

"What the fuck are you doing?!" Kurt asked. Suddenly, A wet wash cloth with soup was washed around in his mouth.

"'inn! 'et dat fing outta my 'outh." Kurt squirmed and kicked.

"If you'll hold still and take what you deserve then this will go a lot smoother." Finn explained still washing Kurt's mouth.

A few minutes later, Finn had stopped. He dropped the wet cloth in the basket and allowed Kurt to rinse his mouth.

"I'm sorry. Please don't do that again." Kurt begged. _Wow, that actually worked. _Finn thought to himself.

"I won't. As long as you keep your dirty mouth clean." Finn told him. Kurt shot a glare at Finn but instantly stopped. He didn't wanna get punished any further.

"Now. I'm sure your tired so go take a nap." Finn instructed. Kurt opened his mouth.

"I'm not tired. I'm too old for naps." Kurt protested.

"Kurt, Do not make me have to drag you to your bedroom. Go, Take a nap now!" Finn repeated.

"But Finn!" Kurt argued. Finn gave Kurt's butt a little slap. Kurt covered his butt immediately and left the bathroom. He went to his bedroom to do what Finn asked him to do.

Finn had set up to have a meeting with the new directions about Kurt's behavior. They had all agreed on what punishment they would give Kurt while Burt was away. If Kurt was going to act like a baby they were gonna treat him like one. Kurt shouldn't be acting that way, and they were going to set him right. They had the perfect plan and a lot of shopping to do.

This was going to be good.

**Alright um, that's all I got for now. Let me know what you thought and if you got any ideas then let me know in PM. Thanks for reading. Please please review and let me know if I should continue this or not.**

~ Scout.


	2. The Beginning of the Punishment

**Title: Kurt's Punishment**

**Author: XxXYoulovemeanywaysXxX**

**Summary: Kurt's suddenly being a bitch to the new directions after his dad goes away for three months and thinks he can do whatever he wants. The New directions didn't like the way he was treating them. And now he was doing bad in school and being mean to every one else. So while Burt's away with Carol. Finn and the new directions decide to give Kurt an unusual punishment that might put him to the way he was before.**

**Warnings: Infantilism. Diapering of Teen. Mouth Washing. Cursing.**

**Disclaimer: Ryan Murphy owns glee. I just own this story.**

**Authors Note: Don't message me saying this is disgusting and all that shit. If you don't like this then go away and don't read. ^_^ If you do message me saying stuff like that I'll just block you and ignore what you say. In this Finn is older then Kurt and Finn never called Kurt a fag. There is OOC!Kurt OOC!Finn.**

**Parental!ND**

**Chapter 2: The Beginning of the Punishment**

**Kurt's POV**

I couldn't believe how Finn was treating me. When I went to my room, I only laid on my bed texting. I did not need a fucking nap! I'm too old for naps and I certainly did not require them. But after Blaine had stop texting me for a few, I decided to just turn my phone and just lay there. Then I soon found my self drifting to sleep. Maybe I did need a nap? I mean after all that arguing and cussing, it could wear you out. I let my eyes close slowly and let darkness take over me.

* * *

**General POV**

Mercedes, Tina, Puck, Sam and Mike had helped Finn with the shopping. Then they all went back to my house where Kurt stayed alone taking a nap, Quinn was there so just in case Kurt woke up she'd make sure everything was okay. Mercedes and Tina were gonna start on dinner when they got back. And Puck, Sam and Mike were going to help Finn set up the stuff. They had one task we needed Kurt to do before we started this. And that was for him to tell Blaine that he couldn't see him for three months. Rachel thought it was a good idea because Blaine was apart of our competition. They got home to find Kurt arguing with Quinn. 'An argument with Quinn, this couldn't be good.'

"Quinn, You can't tell me what to do! Finn, What the hell is going on here?!" Kurt asked. Finn glanced at him.

"Kurt, What did I say about that language?!" Finn asked.

"I don't remember!" Kurt exclaimed. Finn sighed.

"Calm down and sit down on the couch, We'll explain to you what's going on." Finn told him, Heading into the room they were sat on the couch by Quinn.

"Well since you've been acting very bad and missing school. We've decided to give you a punishment. Since you're acting like a baby, we'll just treat you like one. It's gonna last for three months." Puck explained.

"What the fuck?! That's so not cool. I'm not letting this happen!" Kurt exclaimed.

"You're just going to have to deal with it." Quinn said. Kurt gave her his famous bitch glare.

"Oh hell no." Kurt said.

"Stop it with the potty mouth. Do we have to show the others what potty mouths get?!" Finn asked Kurt directly. God Kurt did not want to go through one of those again.

"Sorry." Kurt whimpered a little.

"What will happen is that, You will be bottle fed and on some occasions be given real food. You will a diapers at home and a pull up at school. You will obey us if you don't it's 5 spankings and corner time. And if you keep up with the cussing then you'll have a mouth wash. For three months or at least until Burt gets back, You will be treated like a baby." Quinn explained of what Finn told them.

"And Kurt we need you to do one thing, and this isn't a question. This is apart of your punishment." Finn said.

"So what is it?" Kurt asked.

"You have to call Blaine and tell him you can't see him or talk to him for three months" Sam explained to Kurt. Kurt hesitated for a minute and then replied with, "Okay."

"Is it okay if I go in the other room and call him?" Kurt asked Finn. Finn looked up from his phone.

"Um, Sure but you better not pull anything on us, Keep the door open." Finn answered, and went back to what he was doing on his phone. Kurt sighed then went to his room, he kept his door and grabbed his phone. He then turned it on, and called Blaine.

"Hey Kurt!" Blaine greeted when he picked up phone.

"Hi, I have to talk to you." Kurt said.

"I'm guessing that's why you called obviously." Blaine chuckled a little.

"It's serious." Kurt told him. On the other line, Blaine's smile turn into a frown.

"What is it? Is everything okay?" Blaine asked.

"Everything is peachy it's just that, I can't see or talk to you for three whole months." Kurt explained, clearly upset about it.

"I thought your dad was away..." Blaine said.

"He is, Apparently he put Finn in charge or something and Finn saw my grades and my attendance and now I can't see you for three months." Kurt explained more to him.

"Oh I see. Well that sucks, But we will see each other regionals which is only a month away. So I guess I can wait that long. But I'll miss you terribly." Blaine said sadly.

"I know I'll miss you too. You better not forget about me." Kurt said sternly to Blaine.

"I promise I won't forget about you. You will be on my mind 24/7!" Blaine said.

"Okay, You will be in my mind too. I love you Blaine." Kurt was a little sad.

"I love you to Kurt. I'll talk to you soon." Blaine sighed.

"Yup, Bye." Kurt hung up. He wished he could have talked to Blaine a little longer. Damn it, Finn! You fucking suck. Kurt thought while turning off his phone. Kurt walked back to the living room and sat on the couch.

"Kurt, we need to get you change." Puck said, when he heard Kurt walk in.

"Change?" Kurt questioned Puck, raising in eyebrow.

"Kurt, babies don't where big boy pants, they where diapers." Quinn explained more clearly.

"But I don't need diapers!" Kurt protested. Puck groaned before taking Kurt off the couch and lying him on the changing mat that had been placed on the floor.

"Calm down." Said Puck. Kurt whimpered. He would die of embarrassment if Puck were the one to change his diaper. Even though he really didn't need one! And He wasn't a baby. He kicked at Puck.

"Quinn, Can you help me out here?" Puck asked Quinn, She came over and tried to calm Kurt down.

"How do you even know how to change a diaper?" Kurt asked him.

"I have a little sister, I've changed her diapers and I have changed Beth's diapers. I'm not afraid to change yours." Puck explained.

Kurt sighed, He really didn't do this. He just looked a Quinn to keep calm, She was running a hand through his chestnut brown hair.

"Lift up please." Puck said. Kurt did and when he did he felt a soft diaper being slid underneath his butt.

Puck wiped him down quickly and rubbed some baby oil on Kurt's inner thighs, when it came to the baby powder being sprinkled on his place, it made Kurt feel more like a baby and that was the worst part about it. Kurt cringed his teeth together. The diaper was taped on him and Puck slid Kurt's pants back on. Kurt was glad that it was finally over and he stopped cringing his teeth.

"Do you really expect me to use the bathroom in this?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah that's what the diaper is used for." Puck said. Kurt groaned in annoyance. Quinn picked up Kurt and was surprised at how light he was, but ignored it. She sat him on the couch and turned on a kid TV show for Kurt. Then Sam sat next to Kurt, "Hey Kiddo, What are you watching?" Sam asked, curious.

"I don't even know." Kurt said in response.

"Cheer up, Kurt. Enjoy the show." Sam smiled. Kurt sat there watching the show being bored at the same time. He was watching Blues Clues and It fucking bothered him whenever Steve asked if they seen a paw print or whatever, when It was right fucking behind him.

It was 6 O clock, dinner was ready and Sam carried Kurt to chair, that he didn't see in that room before. He was strapped in the over sized high chair. Gosh this is so fucking ridiculous. Kurt thought. A bib was wrapped around his neck.

A small bowl was placed in front of him and it was full of spaghetti but it wasn't a lot.

"It's hot so Mercedes volunteered to feed you." Sam told him. Kurt crossed his arms together acrossed his chest. Mercedes came with a baby fork and knife. Soon everyone was at the table and started eating. Mercedes started to cut Kurt's spaghetti.

"Mercedes, I can feed myself." Kurt protested to her.

"It's a bit hot, you could hurt your tongue sweetie. Just wait till it cool down a little then you can feed yourself." Mercedes exclaimed. Kurt sighed. Mercedes blew a little on the spaghetti to cool it.

"Open up, boo." Mercedes cooed. Kurt knew not to disobey Mercedes, so he opened his mouth and allowed the food to come into his mouth. He chewed on it and then swallowed. It went that way until the bowl was only halfway full. Mercedes had said it was warm enough for him to eat with his hands so he could feed himself. Mercedes went to eat her own food and when she was finished she took her plate and silver wear into the kitchen and began to prepare Kurt's bottle.

Kurt ate his food slowly. He didn't like the fact that he had to eat with his hands but he didn't let that show. After everyone was finished eating, including Kurt. Finn wiped Kurt's face and got him out of his high chair. Sam took Kurt and Mercedes handed Sam the bottle, everybody went there ways.

"Okay Sam, if you expect me to drink from that, then forget it. I can go from diapers to being fork fed but not bottle feeding. I know he said that was going to happen but not for me. I'm not drinking out of the bottle." Kurt explained to Sam. Puck turned the tv to a football game. "Everything okay Sam?" Puck asked, noticing how Kurt was acting.

"Yeah, Someone's just being fussy." Sam said, implying Kurt who is the one being fussy.

Sam sat Kurt on his lap and put him in feeding position, He then put the bottle in Kurt's mouth. Kurt didn't suck at first.

"Kurt, come on, it's good." Sam insisted. When Kurt didn't suck then, Sam squeezed the bottle so a little milk would come out. Kurt had no choice but to drink it when it slid down his throat. He started to nurse on the bottle. Letting the creaming substance flow in his mouth and down his throat, he drank every little bit of the milk.

When he was finished, Sam took the bottle out of Kurt's mouth and sat it down. He then put Kurt over his shoulder and started patting his back.

"Wait, What-" Kurt was caught off by a small burp.

"Good boy." Sam praised Kurt for second. Kurt blushed. Sam wiped Kurt's mouth with the bib and sat him down on the floor where baby toys and big legos were put. Kurt made an attempt to play with the toys but he was tired and he _really _had to use the bathroom. Kurt looked at the clock 6:45, when would this day be over? Kurt squirmed a little, even though he didn't like football he watched it for a little bit, he started to squirm again.

"Is Kurt okay? He looks like he's uncomfortable." Tina explained to Mercedes.

"He might need a diaper change." Mercedes suggested. Mercedes went to Puck.

"Hey Puck, I think Kurt needs a diaper change." Mercedes told Puck, who was watching the football game with Finn, Sam and Mike.

"Okay, I'll check." Puck said, he then got down to Kurt's level. Puck check to see if Kurt needed one.

"He's dry, Mercedes." Puck exclaimed. Finn muted the football game.

"Kurt you haven't went yet. You have to go potty so you don't get tummy ache." She cooed to Kurt. Kurt still held it in though. Even though he had to go pee like super bad.

"I know something that might work." Sam said. He snuck behind Kurt.

"Here comes the tickle monster!" Sam said starting to tickle Kurt's belly and sides. Kurt started giggling and laughing.  
Kurt couldn't help but let it go. It tickled to much. His eyes started to water. "Stop stop, Sam!" Kurt shouted, because it started to hurt. Sam immediately stop, he did not expect Kurt to shout like that. Puck grabbed Kurt who had started crying a little. Mercedes looked at Sam.

"What?! I didn't tickle him the bad." Sam exclaimed. Mercedes shook her and sighed. Puck spoke up.

"Um, guys, I'm going to give Kurt a bath then set him down for bed time. Quinn can you get some jammies for him?" Puck asked her. Quinn nodded and went to go get some.

"Hey are you guys staying the night? I need to know." Finn said. Everybody agreed to stay the night. And boy it was going to be one hell of a night. Especially if it was with Kurt.

**TBC**

**So next chapter is going to be called, Bath time and Lullaby's Then after the is Thunderstorms and Nightmares. I really hope you like this chapter, And please review! If you have any ideas at all, Message me or review them. :) And I will consider them and let you know If I use them or not. Anyways, Stay tuned, I will most definitely update soon. Thank you too ICan'tStopBelieving, Alex B. Goode and Klainefan1990 for reviewing. You guys are awesome!**

**~ Scout.**


	3. Of Bath time, Lullaby's and Suspicions

**Title: Kurt's Punishment**

**Author: XxXYoulovemeanywaysXxX**

**Summary: Kurt's suddenly being a bitch to the new directions after his dad goes away for three months and thinks he can do whatever he wants. The New directions didn't like the way he was treating them. And now he was doing bad in school and being mean to every one else. So while Burt's away with Carol. Finn and the new directions decide to give Kurt an unusual punishment that might put him to the way he was before.**

**Warnings: Infantilism. Diapering of Teen. Mouth Washing. Cursing. Mentions of Physical Bullying. **

**Disclaimer: Ryan Murphy owns glee. I just own this story. **

**Authors Note: Don't message me saying this is disgusting and all that shit. If you don't like this then go away and don't read. ^_^ If you do message me saying stuff like that I'll just block you and ignore what you say. In this Finn is older then Kurt and Finn never called Kurt a fag. There is OOC!Kurt OOC!Finn.**

**Parental!ND**

**Chapter 3: Of Bath time and Lullaby's**

* * *

**Kurt's POV**

I'm being carried into a room, my eyes are to watery to see. So I let the tears fall and then I wipe my eyes. The room is the bathroom. Puck sat me down on the sink.

"Stay there. So I can start the bath." Puck instructed. Puck then went to the bath tub and turned on the tub. Water came splashing down on the hard surface below it. My place itched really bad as did my thighs, but I didn't bother to mess with them cause it would only itch worse. I waited for Puck, soon I heard the water stop running. There's a light knock on the door.

"Come in." Puck said. When he said that, Quinn entered. She entered in with a type of clothing. Puck sat the clothing down on the floor near the sink.

"Thanks Quinn." Puck smiled.

"You're welcome." Quinn looked at me and come over to me.

"Poor baby. Did Sammy tickle you too hard?" Quinn baby talked. I didn't say anything or move at all. She grabbed something that looked like a baby wipe, then wiped my red and tear eyed face.

"You'll be alright." Quinn told me, and left the room. Puck took me off the sink and began to strip me from my clothing. I got a bit nervous because Puck's never seen me fully naked. That'd mean he would see bruises from locker slams that Karofsky gives me. It got really cold when he took off my pants and diaper, then he took of my shirt. There were faded and new bruises on my back, chest and arms.

"Kurt, What happened?" Puck asked, worried. He set me down in the tub of warm water.

"Nothing..." I told him. Puck looked at me, as he started to soap up a wash cloth.

"We both know that that's not true. It's obviously something." Puck stated. He started to wash my body. I sighed.

"It's the locker slams." I admitted to him. Puck continued to talk to me as he washed me.

"From Karofsky?" He asked. I nodded.

"I don't wanna talk about it anymore." I replied. Puck nudge me a little.

"Stand up for a minute." Puck said. I did what he said and stood up. Man, was it cold! Puck sat me down when he finished cleaning my lower half. I then got to sit back down and Puck had washed my hair next. I yawned.

"You have a rash but I'll take care of that when I get you into a fresh dry diaper." Puck explained.

"Okay." I simply say.

After the long irriatating bath, Puck dried me off with a soft towel. He then laid me down and changed me into the diaper. He used the same stuff he had earlier and I still hate the feeling of it! Puck changed me into warm soft footie pajamas, the kind with the flap at the butt. I let out a sigh.

Puck picked me up and carried me to my bedroom. In the bedroom Mercedes handed Mike a bottle. God, another one?! I'm not even thirsty! This is about to get on my damn nerves. All I'm hoping, is that this is just a dream. Please, Let it be a dream. I'm sat down on Mike's lap. Mike is feeding me this time? What happened to Sam?! I was better with Sam. But I guess I might as well just live with it for now. I started to nurse on the bottle. Everybody minus me, began to sing home/homeward bound but not too loud. I felt my eyes closing slowly as I drank the creamy white substance.

Darkness took over me once again as I fell asleep.

* * *

**Puck's POV**

"Guys something is up." I say once we're all gathered in the living room.

"What do you mean?" Finn asked. I ran a hand through my mohawk.

"When I gave Kurt a bath, I saw bruises on his body and he said they were from Karofsky. I'm starting to think that he was skipping school only to get away from Karofsky and the locker slams." I guessed.

"I notice that Karofsky gives Kurt's these looks... I'm talking about sexual looks." Quinn spoke up.

"When?" I asked, looking at her.

"Sometimes when Kurt wasn't skipping he'd smirk at Kurt, and smile weirdly." Quinn explained.

"We need to be with Kurt at all times..." Mercedes said.

"I know, and that's what we're going to do. I'm sure every senior member in glee club as a class with Kurt. So whenever we know we have a class with him, We'll walk him to class." I told them. They agreed. Soon everybody had went to bed. I took the baby monitor in mine, Sam and Mike's room. Hopefully, Kurt would stay asleep through the night.

* * *

**Eh... Not my best chapter. I know. But Um, next one should be better. I promise! And hopefully it won't be so short.  
Please Review, Tell me what you think! Next chapter is, Thunderstorms and Nightmares. So stay tuned. Who's excited for the new glee?! I'm very excited. I can't stop thinking about it. but 2 more episodes then Season 5. Glee has come by so fast. Anyways! Enough of that jibber jabber. Review, If you want PM or review ideas, Thanks for reading.**

**Also thanks to Alex B. Goode, ICan'tStopBelievin, and Guest. For Reviewing.**

**~ Scout.**


	4. Of Thunderstorms and Nightmares

**Title: Kurt's Punishment**

**Author: XxXYoulovemeanywaysXxX**

**Summary: Kurt's suddenly being a bitch to the new directions after his dad goes away for three months and thinks he can do whatever he wants. The New directions didn't like the way he was treating them. And now he was doing bad in school and being mean to every one else. So while Burt's away with Carol. Finn and the new directions decide to give Kurt an unusual punishment that might put him to the way he was before.**

**Warnings: Infantilism. Diapering of Teen. Mouth Washing. Cursing. Mentions of Physical Bullying.**

**Disclaimer: Ryan Murphy owns glee. I just own this story.**

**Authors Note: Don't message me saying this is disgusting and all that shit. If you don't like this then go away and don't read. ^_^ If you do message me saying stuff like that I'll just block you and ignore what you say. In this Finn is older then Kurt and Finn never called Kurt a fag. There is OOC!Kurt OOC!Finn.**

**Parental!ND**

**Ps. This is AU Glee.**

**Chapter 4: Of Thunderstorms and Nightmares**

* * *

**Kurt's POV**

_I walked down a familiar hallway and realized it was McKinley. How stupid of me not to know! I couldn't stop myself walking, I was slammed into a locker. And looked up to see the one and only David Karofsky heading into the guys locker room. Was really re-living this day? I ran in, I heard myself confronting Dave. As I looked into his eyes, I can see anger. Out of no where, there was a kiss, and maybe something more. And I saw him whip out pocket knife, going near my jeans. What the fuck?! But I was glad to wake up before he went further. _

* * *

I woke up in darkness, scared from my nightmare. The only light that shown was the small red light on the baby monitor and the lightning that flashed when it stroke away from the sky. Then a boom, a loud one at that, roared. It made flinch. My breathing got a little heavy as I got more scared. I was afraid of thunderstorms. They scare the shit out of me. Speaking of shit, please tell me I did not! It felt really weird and uncomfortable. I felt heat grow on my face and my eyes water. I couldn't move, It was hard too. Crinkly noise came from my diaper. Lightning flash and crashed again. This time only making my tears fall. I sniffled a little, almost starting to cry but I couldn't. That would just show the others of what big baby I really was. Oh goodness, I can't stand this feeling on my dick and between my legs. I let out a small whimper, hoping someone would hear me. I was to embarrassed to speak.

* * *

**Finn's POV**

Sleeping. Sleeping. Sleeping. Whimper. Sleeping. Wait, What? Was that a whimper? I opened my eyes. It was dark. Another whimper came through the monitor, Oh shit, It's Kurt. Quickly, I got up and grabbed a flashlight, knowing that the power was out. I went to Kurt's bedroom, and opened the door. I flashed my flash towards Kurt, who was covered up in the blanket curled in a ball. My nose scrunches up. What's that smell? Oh no, Kurt. Poor kid, he probably pooped his diaper. Fuck, I feel bad for Puck, He's gonna have to change it. I go over to Kurt.

"Hey buddy, kiddo, we need to get you out that poopy diaper and make you comfy again." I tried to baby talk, guess this is gonna take some getting use to. A whimper was all I got out of Kurt. Puck came in, looking just as tired. He held up the baby monitor.

"You forgot to take this with you." Puck grumbled. I looked at him.

"Sorry. Puck can you change Kurt, please?" I asked. Puck groaned.

"Why can't you?" Puck asked.

"Because I never took child devolpement class, like you did!" I exclaimed. Puck sighed and replied with fine.

"Oh thank you." I said. Last thing I saw before leaving the room was Puck picking up Kurt out of bed. That poor kid.

* * *

**Puck's Pov**

As soon as I pick up a Kurt, a whimper and small sob escapes his mouth. I grabbed the flash light then I rubbed his back calmly. Cooing to him, I carried him to the bathroom down the hall. Kurt started fully crying, "Sweetie, shhhh..." I cooed. I lay him down on the changing mat and grabbed out the supplies. Disposing the poopy diaper, I grabbed a fresh one and slid it under Kurt's butt. While I changed him, I tried comforting him. The lightning crash and thunder roared. I never knew Kurt was scared of thunderstorms. When I finished changing him into a fresh diaper I picked him up and carried him back to his room, taking turns rubbing his back or patting his diapered but. I realized how hot it was and maybe that was why Kurt was so fussy and upset. So what I did was that I changed him out of his Jammies and found some pajama pants and t- shirt to put on him. The jammies were to hot and thick.

"I'll be right back, Kurt." I said. He nodded. I left the room, to go make him a bottle really quick. I heard that babies found comfort in bottles at times and I thought maybe Kurt would find comfort in it too. And plus this would give us a little bonding time, since I'm helping out anyways. I quickly go back to Kurt's room and find him slightly falling asleep, I go up to him to put the bottle in his mouth. He tried to push away but I kept in there no matter where he moved.

"Sssshhhh." I hushed him, running a hand through his hair. A minute later, He started drinking the milk.

"Good boy." I praise him quietly. While Kurt had sucked on the nipple, he stared into my eyes. I started to sing a lullaby I would sing for my sister. I smiled a little when I saw his eyes looking heavy. Soon I just let Kurt hold the bottle him self and watch him fall asleep slowly. I suppose I would say I did pretty good. But I'm still planning on talking to him in the morning about this. When the bottle was empty and Kurt was sleeping, I took the bottle and went to leave the room. First, I had stopped at the door and turned to look at a sleeping Kurt.

"Goodnight Kurt." I said before I left the room.

* * *

**Aw. How sweet? Puck is going to be nice to Kurt in this story. That was a cute little bonding moment though. Um, Well tell me what you thought about this! And I guess I was wrong, I thought it was going to be longer but oh well. The next chapter will be Kurt's 2nd day of the punishment. Wonder how that goes?! Spoiler alert, Someone's going to be a wittle bit cranky. Sooooo... be prepared. Anyways review please! Send me ideas. I'll update again soon.**

~ Scout.


End file.
